Starboy
by Hana Gwilt
Summary: Los Akatsuki son una banda juvenil en pleno ascenso a la fama. Como tal, se verán envueltos en una serie de eventos que pondrán a prueba su lealtad como grupo y las habilidades de su representante para mantener todo bajo control. ¿Lograrán brillar como estrellas? ¿O se extinguirá su fuego antes de tiempo? [Multipairing] [AU]


**STARBOY  
**

 **. : Akatsuki : .  
**

* * *

 _"Todo el público se halla ya en espera de la banda sensacional del momento, Akatsuki, quienes se han posicionado dentro de los primeros cinco puestos en los rankings musicales por tres meses consecutivos alrededor del mundo."_

Detrás de la comunicadora, se hallaba la audiencia enardecida aclamando al unísono, vertiendo todas sus ansias hacia el escenario donde dentro de poco se estaría presentando el grupo musical que prometía un concierto inolvidable, uno que marcaría un hito en su carrera musical. Todo el amplio espacio que se había dedicado para el evento se hallaba lleno, ocupado hasta el último centímetro al punto de que uno no podía moverse sin tener que empujar a diez personas más. Sin embargo, todo ello era parte de la emoción que conllevaba ser un fanático.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos desde la última frase pronunciada por la reportera, cuando los gritos fanáticos se hicieron ensordecedores. Éstos habían aumentado en euforia ni bien el primer miembro del grupo pisaba el escenario, ingresando a este por un costado. A él se le unieron el resto de integrantes, uno por uno de forma intercalada a ambos extremos de la alta tarima.

El primero se posicionó detrás de la batería e hizo girar las baquetas velozmente en ambas manos antes de tomar asiento. A él le caracterizaban múltiples perforaciones en su rostro y le coronaba una melena naranja muy característica. El segundo se trataba del bajista, quien era inconfundible debido a su apariencia física, pues la mitad de su cuerpo era negro y la otra de color blanco. El turno siguiente correspondió al guitarrista principal, a él se le identificaba por la rubia coleta que solía sacudirse energéticamente durante las presentaciones y tocadas. Por último, la voz principal y segunda guitarra, y ante su aparición el público pareció duplicarse debido al volumen de la ovación que recibió al albino del grupo, gesticulando la clásica mano rockera hacia los fans mientras se colocaba en su sitio del escenario.

—¡¿Están listos para _rockear_?! —Su voz, aunque estridente a través del micrófono y amplificadores, fue recibida con el enérgico aclamo de los ansiosos fanáticos. Hidan no dio tiempo a que éstos se calmaran e hizo vibrar las cuerdas de su guitarra, sonido que resonó por el gigantesco anfiteatro, exaltando a las masas presentes.

—¡A darle! —Tras sus palabras, Pain en seguida marcó el ritmo inicial con un débil sonar de platillos antes de que todo el grupo se hallara concentrado en las notas de la primera canción que tocarían esa noche. Pronto, todo el recinto se hallaba inundado en acordes, percusiones, y letras provenientes del vocalista. Todo en una perfecta combinación que, minuto a minuto, aumentaba la emoción y excitación dentro del concierto. Composición tras composición, el grupo arrasó con el escenario y la noche entera. Al final de ésta, con la adrenalina aún impidiéndoles sentir el cansancio en sus cuerpos, se despidieron con las siguientes palabras:

—¡Han sido un público increíble esta noche! ¡Hasta la próxima! —Y con un último rasgueo a su guitarra, Hidan y el resto abandonaron el escenario aún sintiendo la energía recorriéndoles desde el más fino cabello hasta la punta del dedo del pie. Aquello podría convertirse en una droga, consideró Hidan y seguro que más de uno del resto lo había pensado. Esa noche, al retirarse a los camerinos, todos lucían una sonrisa satisfecha en sus rostros, una que auguraba cosas buenas para todos.

. . . . .

—Hoy deben asistir a una sesión de fotografía para el reportaje en la revista que acordamos en el mes próximo. —Leía diligentemente el representante, un hombre de cabellera negra, lisa y larga; tal que siempre la sostenía en una coleta baja, de mirada carmesí profundo y que dejaba poco lugar a "peros". El grupo se hallaba en un piso que alquilaban para poder reunirse y ensayar, una base de operaciones donde tratar únicamente asuntos de la banda. Pese a no ser lujosa, se habían logrado hacer con unos sofás de segunda mano muy cómodos, un frigobar, una televisión, y una consola con algunos juegos para pasar el tiempo de vez en cuando.

—¿Tiene que ser hoy...?

—Sí, Hidan, hoy mismo. La editorial ya ha asignado a uno de sus fotógrafos. Y a menos que quieran empezar a arruinar su imagen, se tomarán las fotografías hoy. —No es que realmente les estuviera dando una opción, Itachi era sumamente severo cuando se trataban de asuntos más formales u "oficiales" con respecto a la imagen o desarrollo de la banda. —Así que les recomiendo que descansen y vayan preparándose. Nos iremos de aquí a las 6 en punto para llegar a la locación a buena hora...

Y como si se trataran de un grupo de niños, los cuatro asintieron en unísono ante la instrucción.

—Bien, entonces nos veremos entonces. Me iré a encargar de otros asuntos, estaré pendiente del teléfono. —Con su típica estoicidad, se puso de pie de la silla que _siempre_ ocupaba y dejó a los chicos con un _"clic"_ proveniente de la puerta al cerrarse detrás de él. El azabache, una vez fuera de la periferia del resto de chicos, se permitió un ligero suspiro escapar de sus labios, mas había bajado la guardia demasiado pronto, puesto que no se percató a tiempo de las pisadas que se aproximaban hacia él.

Al enfocar la mirada, a apenas dos pies de distancia frente a él se hallaba un hombre más alto, uno que conocía bien. —Kisame.

El aludido sonrió de lado y puso las manos a la cadera, formando asas con sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo. —Ha pasado tiempo desde que pude hablar contigo más... a solas. —Aquellas últimas palabras las dijo lentamente, casi saboreándolas.

—Quizás no el suficiente tiempo. —Recalcó el manager. No le eran indiferente los intentos de coqueteo del contrario, pero la mayoría del tiempo era capaz de ignorarlos. Lo malo era que ahora había apuntado hacia un hecho muy cierto: estaban solos.

—Me preguntaba cuándo podría hablar contigo sin la presencia de los chicos. —Refutó esquivando la respuesta anterior.

—Será que tienes suerte... —Murmuró, en parte sarcástico y en parte maldiciendo mentalmente aquella posibilidad de uno en un millón. —Hoy tienen una sesión de fotos, los necesito frescos. Si vas a llevarlos a entrenar, que sea algo suave. Ahora, si me disculpas...

Itachi intentó ladear su cuerpo para darse paso, pues la figura de Kisame con los brazos en esa pose abarcaba casi todo el espacio disponible hacia la salida al elevador. Mas su intento se quedó en eso, pues falló al verse ahora con la espalda contra la pared, con una de las manos del más alto apoyada en su hombro a manera de retenerle. Pese a que su tacto no era brusco, era evidente la fuerza que poseía: bien podría retenerle todo lo que quisiera si de una lucha de fuerzas se tratara.

Para ese entonces, los orbes rojizos reflejaban molestia, pero no del tipo que sentía cuando los chicos se retrasaban o cuando se quejaban por todo, sino algo más allá. El Uchiha estaba realmente disgustado por los continuos avances del entrenador, avances que se habían tornado en contacto físico demasiado confianzudo para su gusto. —Kisame, déjame en paz. —Ahora no solo sus ojos, sino también su voz había adquirido un timbre ligeramente alterado.

Un par de segundos pasaron, segundos en los que los orbes zafiro se clavaban en el par de rubíes que tenía en frente. Pasada lo que a Itachi le pareció una eternidad, sintió alivio en su hombro. El tiburón retrocedió un par de pasos y prosiguió a alzar un poco los brazos y mostrarle las palmas a manera de tranquilizarse. —Perdón, perdón. Pero de ninguna otra forma logro que me escuches...

—Ya he escuchado todo lo que necesito de ti.

—Espera. ¿Ves? ¿Cómo quieres que no recurra a más si ni siquiera me dejas hablar tranquilamente?

Ahí Itachi tuvo que contenerse de lanzar otro comentario. Inhaló audiblemente y expulsó el mismo aire por la nariz, y al volver a abrir los ojos, asintió sin mucha energía. —Tienes un minuto.

Los ojos de Kisame se abrieron de par en par, y desperdició cerca de diez segundos abriendo y cerrando la boca como pez fuera del agua. —¡Bien! Bien...

—... Treinta segundos.

—¡No ha pasado tanto tiempo! —Expresó en queja. —Itachi. Por meses he estado tratando de que aceptes salir conmigo. Por favor, solo dame una oportunidad. Te dejaré elegir el sitio incluso, sin peros ni quejas.

El moreno solo alcanzó a enarcar una ceja, bastante serio.

Kisame rodó los ojos y exhaló por la nariz. —Tampoco intentaré nada raro, ni tocarte ni siquiera el dedo meñique de la mano... Por favor...

Itachi no despegó su mirada en ningún momento del más alto. Al final, vomitó un suspiro que se notaba había estado conteniendo. Se llevó una mano al rostro y masajeó el puente de la nariz con el dedo pulgar e índice. —Está bien, Kisame, acepto.

—D... ¡¿De verdad?!

—Sí, pero tienes que cumplir. Nada de cosas raras, ni peros, ni quejas... Déjame ver cuándo tengo algún tiempo libre y... te llamaré. —No desaprovechando la oportunidad, terminó de colarse por el pasillo tomando ventaja de que Kisame seguía distraído en su inmensa felicidad.

—Oye, espera. ¡¿Cómo vas a llamarme?!

La única respuesta que tuvo al voltearse, fue a Itachi de espaldas él sosteniendo a mediana altura la agenda que siempre llevaba consigo, antes de verle desaparecer tras las puertas automáticas del elevador. Siempre estaba en control de todo, probablemente esa era una de las cualidades que Kisame había visto desde un principio en él. Sonrió de oreja a oreja para sí mismo, estaba que no cabía en sí mismo.

Al regresar al mundo real, se dio paso por la puerta principal del piso con bastante ánimo. —¡Muy bien, chicos! ¡Hoy vamos a darle duro! —Y era tal su felicidad, que había olvidado las palabras que el azabache le había mencionado hacía menos de cinco minutos.

. . . . .

―¿Cuándo vas a decírselos?

―No tienen por qué saberlo ahora mismo…

Media hora después de su encuentro con Kisame, Itachi se hallaba en la oficina de su tío, Madara. El mayor mantenía una mirada seria hacia el rostro impasible de su sobrino. ¿Cómo era que podía mantener tamaña calma a pesar del tema que estaban tratando entre manos?

―Sabes que no podría importarme menos lo que pase con esos chicos, pero hemos invertido mucho en ellos. Sin ti, ellos se desmoronarían de inmediato.

―No tienes que decírmelo. Lo sé muy bien, los conozco a todos ellos. ―Recalcó el menor, siseando un poco y dirigiéndole una mirada molesta al de melena suelta.

Itachi dejó reposar su peso por completo en el sillón que ocupaba, permitiéndose relajarse un poco aunque fuera. Odiaba que le recalcaran lo obvio, sobre todo en una situación como aquella. En un gesto poco usual del Uchiha, comenzó a morderse el labio inferior mientras se dedicaba a pensar, con el ordenar apostado en sus piernas y sus dedos inquietos tecleando sin detenerse.

Madara le observó en silencio por un momento, al tiempo que hacía juntar sus dedos de la mano derecha con la izquierda repetidas veces. Al cansarse, giró su silla para darle cara al ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared y se dedicó a pasear la mirada por el encuadre que ofrecía éste. Estudió las cimas de los edificios que colindaban con el suyo, así como las calles ajetreadas que alcanzaba a ver desde ahí. Algunos le habían llamado presuntuoso por el diseño de su oficina, pues resultaba excéntrica la combinación de negros y rojos que decoraban su espacio, pero quién iba a decir nada más cuando el dinero era el que mandaba. Y vaya que él disponía de dinero.

―Está listo. ―Escuchó decir la voz detrás de él. Madara enarcó una ceja y, poniéndose de pie, volteó para ver de qué se trataba. ―¿El qué?

Itachi ya había cerrado el portátil compacto y lo guardaba en un maletín. No respondió la pregunta del mayor de inmediato; lo hizo hasta que se puso de pie con sus pertenecías colgadas al hombro, dispuesto a salir. ―Solo digamos que no tendrás que preocuparte tanto por los chicos. Déjalo en mis manos.

Madara se cruzó de brazos con desenfado, pero un tanto inconforme con la respuesta obtenida. Itachi, en cambio, solo le dijo un par de palabras más al tiempo que caminaba hacia la salida. ―Tranquilo, tu dinero tampoco correrá peligro. Nos vemos luego, tío.

Por segunda vez en el día, Itachi se dirigía a las puertas de un elevador con un ligero mal sabor de boca. No lo podía evitar, estaba poniendo en juego el bienestar, de uno u otro tipo, de varias personas que dependían de él o a quienes tenía que rendir cuentas.

A medio camino en su descenso por el elevador, sacó su móvil y en un par de segundos tenía en la pantalla la fotografía de una joven que rondaba su edad, ojos vibrantes de tono ámbar y peinado a medio recoger, coronada con una flor color cielo en sus ya azules cabellos.

―Veamos si puedes dar la talla, Konan…

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo las tramas de las cuales son presa ~

 **Notas:** En este capítulo hubo "poca" mención de algunos personajes, pero poco a poco tendrán su momento de protagonismo. Todos tendrán su pareja cuando llegue el momento y habrá bastante romanceo de por medio. Les prometo también humor y drama para darle sazón a las parejas. ~

 **Meet & Greet: **Esta sección será una exclusiva de este fic, aludiendo a la temática de bandas de música. Podrán dejar una o varias preguntas en los reviews para los personajes y ellos responderán según sea el caso. ¡Esperemos que se animen! Hasta el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
